Playing the Bongos
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: With only a few days left before Christmas, the Marauders are filled with holiday spirit.


**Summary: With only a few days left before Christmas, the Marauders are filled with holiday spirit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

** Playing the Bongos**

I'm starting to believe that James Potter wants to make my days at Hogwarts as cliche as possible.

He's sitting on the table by the window with his Gryffindor tie around his head, on which Sirius was playing the bongos and singing.

It's a very unfortunate song.

Remus was hitting the window sill with his and Peter's quills, in beat with Sirius's bongo.

I tried covering my ears, but that didn't drown out Sirius's "singing". Then I sent Alice over to tell him that there was no future for him in music.

James stood up and grabbed her hand, spinning her. All the while, Sirius was still beating on James's head and howling out notes that shouldn't be reached by human vocal cords. Ever.

I walked over and snatched Alice back. She was laughing and light on her feet.

"Relax, Lily," Alice said. "Get in the holiday spirit."

It was three days before Christmas and everyone was just giddy. I was stressed. I ran out of wrapping paper and I saved Alice's for last so it's been hiding under my bed. Unwrapped. And lonely, so I threw one of Marlene's lipsticks in there with it.

"Go dance with James," she said, cringing as Sirius belted out the word 'mistletoe' loudly. "He looks just lovely in that tie, doesn't he?" She elbowed me in the side and nodded in his direction.

I sniffed.

"No."

"Liar." She grinned and skipped the rest of the way to the couch.

I looked back at the group of boys. James, Remus, and Peter were doubled over in laughter at Sirius who was pretending to play a harmonica solo, noise and all.

"You don't think he looks charming at all?" she asked me, looking back at the boys. Sirius had finished his harmonica solo and went back to singing. A small crowd of third years gathered around. Apparently they wanted to lose their hearing for the holidays.

"They would all look much more charming if they were _quiet_," I said. I stood up and was going to march over to them.

"Lily, come on. Don't ruin their fun, you party pooper," Alice said. She was smiling and tapping her foot with the 'music'.

I ignored her and pushed my way through the crowd of third years.

"Guys, could you please stop all of this noise," I said as politely as I could muster.

Remus was the only one who heard me, though James noticed me walk up. I'm sure he didn't hear a word that I said over his laughter and Sirius's singing.

"Please be quiet!" I said, raising my voice.

When still no one listened to me, I walked right up to Sirius who stopped 'singing' and looked at me.

I grabbed his tie and pulled him forward so that we were nose to nose.

"Be. Quiet," I said dangerously.

He grinned.

"You don't enjoy my singing?" he asked.

I was starting to go cross-eyed from being so close to him. I looked off to the side and noticed James messing up his hair.

"All these years of torture," he mumbled, "and not once did she grab _my _tie."

I pushed Sirius back.

"I enjoy your silence much better."

"You don't want to dance?" he asked with a pout.

Before I knew what had happened, Sirius had my right hand in his left and his other around my waist and he was waltzing me across the Common Room, singing the entire time. I tried pushing away, but he had a strong grip... and a very good lead.

I struggled and stumbled, but he kept me up and we were quickly back where we started. Sirius spun me out and pulled me back in, and then spun me out, this time letting go of my hand. I stumbled a couple of feet and ran into James. He grinned, caught me, and continued to dance. His tie was slipping down his face and occasionally he'd let go to fix it, not missing a step.

If I had free will of my own feet then, I would have kicked him.

We made it once around the common room before he spun me in a circle and passed me off to Remus.

I felt like a hot potato, kind of.

Remus, thankfully, stopped the dancing and allowed me to catch my balance.

The small group of third years that was watching turned into a much larger group of people who were laughing at the entertainment. Sirius took a bow for his singing and harmonica and bongo playing, Remus for his playing the window sill, and James for allowing his head to be used as the bongos.

"I'm dizzy," I said to no one in particular before sitting on the table. "This never would have happened if you didn't sing so badly," I accused, pointing to Sirius. He nodded in agreement.

"Alice said I didn't have a career in music."

"There goes our dream of being a boy band," James said with a sigh and a snicker.

"I had the costumes made and everything," Remus added.

"And we were just coming out with a Christmas album. Sorry, ladies," he said, winking at the girls in the group that had formed.

As soon as the feeling of dizziness had faded, I walked back over to Alice who had a smug grin on her face.

"You know you liked that," she said, poking me.

"I did _not_," I said, trying to hide my smile.

"You're swimming in denial!"

"Aren't you witty."

"Admit it."

"I didn't."

At least, not _that _much anyway.

"James is a good dancer, don't you think?" she asked while she stared at me.

They had started singing again, James being used as the bongo, and Remus playing the window sill.

"He's not bad," I said with a grin.

**A/n: What's this, number 27? Only three more. Okay, so this one was kind of a Christmas one, but not completely dedicated. And I'm listening to Christmas music. Thanksgiving is tomorrow so I'm in a holiday mood, if that makes this premature fic any better.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope I made you smile a bit. :D**

**Much love and a dance with a Marauder,**

**Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
